Incredibles: Age Of SubTerra
Incredibles: Age Of SubTerra is the sequel to Incredibles: Collision Of Worlds, and the second game in the Incredibles: Multiverse Wars Trilogy. Taking place four months after the events of the first game, the game follows Dash in the now safe and secure city of Metroville and his own Dimension now safe. With the 2 variations of The Walking Dead Dimension now cleared of Walkers (due to the Walkers being destroyed after Ultimate Underminer exploded in the last game, which dematerialized all the Walkers and saved the Walking Dead Dimension), the Multiverse is now free from almost any Villain threat. However, this all changes when Underminer's giant robot, The Gilgenbot, downloads itself into the corpse of a destroyed SubTerra-Bot, before creating itself a new body... SubTerra Incarnate (or just SubTerra)! The 4 Heroes, Dash, Clementine, Jacks and Daryl must now re-assemble and help destroy SubTerra before he brings about the end of the World! More Heroes. More weapons. More action! The game is exclusive to Xbox One, just like it's prequel, Incredibles: Collision Of Worlds. It is set for release on June 2nd, 2016. Plot The game opens with Lee and Clementine walking through a Prison Block, with the sound of chains being heard. The game shows Lee escorting Carver to a massive, high-security cell. Carver is then shoved in by Lee, and Carver chuckles, saying "I really don't know what all the fuss is about." and Lee responds "You tried to destroy the Multiverse!" and Carver says "You want to arrest someone for trying to destroy the Multiverse? Go and find Underminer, then." but Clementine comes in and says "Carver, you must have the memory span of a goldfish, because Underminer is dead!" and Carver just says "Oh, right. You and that Incredible kid defeated him with those two others, didn't you? Tell me, where are your friends, Clementine? They went back to their Dimensions? Typical." and Clementine pulls out the Lightning Staff Shard, which is a memento she has to remember Dash, Jacks and Daryl by. The Staff Shard then glows a slight hue of purple, only for the glow to disappear, which Carver notices and said "Drained of it's power?" and Clementine just says "Yeah. It was. Better than the condition you're in. Sitting in a highly secure cell, with both your legs in metal braces and chains. Your arm amputated. Real bad conditions." and Carver says "Alright, I get the point. Jesus..." and Clementine walks out of the Cell Block, leaving Lee to interrogate Carver. Clementine then goes out to the parking lot and sighs, looking down at the Lightning Staff Shard, before saying "Dash, Jacks, Daryl... I hope you guys are keeping your Dimensions safe." as she looks at the Shard. The game then switches to the Incredibles Dimension, showing Dash on the rooftop of Metroville Skyline at night, holding the Fire Staff Shard in his hand. Dash then jumps off the rooftop and heads to his family's house, and they are all having a huge party to celebrate the defeat of Ultimate Underminer. Dash arrives and keeps his Super-Suit in his father's old room, before putting his civilian disguise on and joins the party. After about 20 minutes, he says to his family "Hey, guys. Try lifting this." as he takes out the Fire Staff Shard and puts it on the table, and Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Violet all look puzzled, and Violet says "It's... A small shard, Dash. Are you fucking with us? That's easy to lift." and Dash says "Oh, it is a LOT harder than it looks." and Violet responds "Yeah, 'who shall ever, be he worthy?', whatever Dash! It's a trick!" and Dash just says "If it's so easy... Then pick it up." and Mr. Incredible volunteers, and grabs the Shard, before yanking at it. However, the Shard doesn't move off the table. Dash then laughs and says "Ha, nothing, Dad?" and Mr. Incredible says "No, Dash. I got nothing." and they all try to lift it, but to no avail. They give up and Violet says "Here's my theory. Whoever carries Dash's fingerprints, I think is the literal translation?" and Dash gets up and responds "Yeah, that's a real interesting theory, Vi. But I have a better one..." before grabbing the Shard and picking it up with the greatest of ease as his whole family looks in surprise and shock. Dash then says "You're all not worthy." and the whole family starts to laugh, with Violet saying "Oh, yeah right!" and they all just admit that Dash is the most powerful. However, the celebration is interrupted when a massive whistling noise is heard, and Dash (just for laughs) says "Ah! It sounds like Bigfoot having an asthma attack!" as evil laughing is heard, and a wrecked SubTerra-Bot enters the room, saying "How could you be worthy? You're all just puppets, tangled in... Strings. String!" before picking up a dead SubTerra-Bot, before crushing it's head, mocking and intimidating The Incredibles. The SubTerra-Bot then walks into the room and says "I know you mean well. You want to protect the Multiverse, but you don't want it to change. There's only one path to piece. Your extinction!" and Dash says "Wait... You're... The Gilgenbot?!" and The Gilgenbot (who was in the SubTerra-Bot's Control Chip), says "In the flesh, Dash." as several SubTerra-Bots burst through the wall. The Incredibles then ready for battle, having a small time window to react. Dash zooms forward and punches three SubTerra-Bots, sending them flying and their outer armor shattered. Violet fires several Force Field Rays at the SubTerra-Bots, while Elastigirl grabs 4 SubTerra-Bots and swings them into another 4 (Groot style) while Mr. Incredible just pounds them to pieces and swings his arm, sending 2 more (one of which was flying at him) hitting a wall. However, the SubTerra-Bot that the Gilgenbot's Data Chip is inside grabs Dash by the neck and slams him into the ground, before swinging it's arm, attempting to punch through Dash's head. However, just before the Gilgenbot's fist hits Dash, it is tackled and thrown across the room by an unknown and hooded man. The man then grabs a machete and throws it at the Gilgenbot, hitting it's Power Core and destroying it. Dash then gets up, and says "Thanks." and the man takes off his hood, saying "No problem, kid." and it is revealed to be Daryl. Dash then says "Daryl?! What the hell are you-" and Daryl says "It's a long story." and he points to the dead SubTerra-Bots and says "What are these things doing here?" and Dash says "Even longer story." and Clementine says "Really, Dash? Can't wait to hear it.", entering with Lee and Dash says "Clementine?! You're here, too?" and Jacks says "Guess who else is here?", entering with Aiden. Violet then asks "What is this, a reunion party? Celebrating with dead SubTerra-Bots?" and Mr. Incredible says "This one here is no normal SubTerra-Bot." as he picks up the Human-sized Gilgenbot and throws it on the table, saying "It's the end. The end of the path I started us on." and everyone looks at the Gilgenbot in shock. The Gilgenbot then wakes up, and laughs, saying "You think this is the end? No. I have encrypted my Control Chip into a computer, and it downloading into a new body for me right now. In 2 hours, my newest body will be altered to my specifications, and I will show you all something beautiful... Everyone in the world, screaming for mercy! Everyone will die. And you will watch as the Multiverse is destroyed!" and the Gilgenbot deactivates, getting ready to create a new body and download it's Data Contents into said body. The game then switches to a building in the middle of the city, where SubTerra's new body (resembling the Giant Robot from the Black Ops II Zombie map, Origins) is powering up with a huge cord in it's head (the cord is downloading the contents of the Data Chip in the Gilgenbot's head). The cord puts all the data into the body and SubTerra awakens, ripping the cord out and blowing the building up. Several people then run in panic through the streets as the ground shakes and cracks, sending people plummeting to their doom as several Drill Tanks erupt out of the ground, along with hundreds of SubTerra-Bots, which blast at buildings and cause them to topple. Hundreds of people are then killed as The Incredibles and their allies come in and try to secure the situation and fire their weapons at the SubTerra-Bots. However, they are overwhelmed after a few minutes as SubTerra comes in and fires a laser at Dash, incapacitating him and forcing the Heroes to fall back. However, Daryl fights SubTerra and is thrown on to the top of a moving truck, which SubTerra jumps back on to the keep fighting him. Dash then gets up and zooms on to the highway, saying "Daryl, I'm incoming. Can you keep him occupied?" and Daryl dodges one of SubTerra's attacks and fires a arrow from his iconic Crossbow, which hits SubTerra in the shoulder, but immediately gets deflected. Daryl then tries to dropkick SubTerra, but the robot knocks Daryl back and grabs his crossbow, throwing it off the truck. Daryl, now really pissed off, charges at SubTerra, who swings an arm at him. Daryl blocks the attack and begins pushing SubTerra to the edge of the truck's trailer, trying to knock him off, but SubTerra grabs Daryl by the neck and holds him over the edge of the trailer, before moving to snap his neck. However, Dash comes in and says "You dropped this!" and tosses Daryl's Crossbow, which Daryl grabs in mid-air and swings it into SubTerra's face, throwing the robot off balance. After SubTerra is thrown off balance, Dash grabs the side of the truck and uses his agile skills to boost himself up towards the top of the trailer, before kicking SubTerra and blasting him off the truck. However, SubTerra activates his boosters and zooms towards the side of the truck, before blasting the wheels with his laser, causing it to go flying and hit the highway, landing on it's side. This causes Daryl and Dash to fall off, with the former careening on the highway's asphalt surface, with Dash landing on his feet due to his skills, while SubTerra floats over the highway with several SubTerra-Bots climbing on to the highway to face Dash. However, Dash is knocked down when SubTerra fires his laser, hitting Dash in the chest and shocking him, before sending Dash flying and hitting a car and rolling off, unconscious. With Dash unconscious, Daryl incapacitated and the Heroes defeated, SubTerra walks up to Daryl, who is crawling towards Dash to get him up, and says "Foolish Heroes. Now I'm free, and there are no strings on me!" as he powers up his Energy Sword and is about to kill Daryl. However, a laser from an EM1 Quantum comes in and hits SubTerra's shoulder, before firing again and hitting him in the chest, also sending him flying off the highways. Daryl then looks up and sees that Clementine, Jacks, Aiden, Lee and Dash's family are on a UH-60 Blackhawk chopper, and several VTOL Warships uncloak around them, shooting at all the SubTerra-Bots on the bridge. Daryl then gets Dash up and gets on board the Blackhawk, which then takes them out of the destroyed city and to a hideout in the hills. The game switches to a few days later, where Dash and Aiden are discussing the recent disaster and the defeat of the Hero Alliance at SubTerra's hands. Aiden then says "Can't believe that thing. It was way too powerful!" and Dash just sighs, saying "The Multiverse's Greatest Heroes? If that's what we're called, then why did SubTerra rip us apart like cotton candy?" and Aiden responds "We couldn't have predicted his level of power." and Dash says "No, you mean YOU couldn't. Because sometimes, you keep critical information to yourself!" and Aiden says "I was doing research on SubTerra!" and Dash responds "That would effect the team!" and Aiden counters by saying "That would end the team! Isn't that why we fight? So we can end the fight, and GO HOME, SAFELY?!" and Dash just punches a huge block of wood, shattering it to bits. Dash, now with a bloody and scratched hand, says "Every time you try to end a war before it starts, innocent people die. EVERY TIME!!" and he walks away, with Aiden stunned at Dash lashing out. Dash, now bandaging his injured hand, mutters "Can't believe that Vigilante shithead! Son of a..." and Clementine comes in and says "You alright?" and Dash responds "Yeah. It's just... Why didn't he tell us? He could've said SubTerra had a failsafe to upload the Gilgenbot's data and awaken Underminer's robots!" and Clementine sits next to him, saying "There are some things you just can't change. Even Aiden couldn't have predicted what would happen, Dash. But we need to stop SubTerra." and Dash asks "Well, how are we going to do that?" and Clementine pauses, before saying "Together. That's how we stop him." and she puts her hand on Dash's bandaged hand. Dash, after a small but awkward pause, then says "Alright. I have a plan." and they go to meet the others with a plan to stop SubTerra. The game switches to the Caucasus Mountains in Russia, where a town is being taken by several US Military Troops in Black SUV sets, possibly led by Carver. Daryl then sets up his equipment (which includes a M8A1 Sniper with a Silencer, a STG-44 German Rifle with an ACOG Sight and Grenade Launcher along with 4 Grenades and 4 Flashbangs), including his iconic Crossbow (with a backup Arrow used for a Zipline). The other Heroes then charge through and shoot at Carver's Soldiers, with the Heroes gunning down all the Soldiers, and Daryl shoots the Soldiers with his Crossbow and fires the Zipline Arrow, going down into the battlefield, jumping off the Zipline and punching a Soldier in the face and rolling down a small slope. Dash and Clementine then start firing at enemy troops, running from cover to cover. An enemy Technical Truck then comes in and forces the team into small pieces of cover with it's minigun. However, Dash manages to shoot a Grenade at it and blow it up. The team then gets inside the base, where they see SubTerra destroying a lab belonging to the hidden and presumed destroyed Nazi Super-group, HYDRA. They see SubTerra talking to the two children of Magneto: Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. SubTerra yells to the Maximov twins "Don't compare me with The Incredibles! They're a menace!" and Dash jumps down from the vents, saying "Ah, SubTerra. You're gonna break our hearts." and SubTerra counters "If I have to!" as Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver walk up behind him. Dash then says "The Maximov twins. What the Hell are you doing here?" and Quicksilver responds "Ah, this is funny, Dash. We're going to fight, then?" and Dash says "No. You can walk away from this." and Scarlet Witch responds that they will walk away, but the Heroes would be dead. Clementine then says "You want peace, let us keep it!" and SubTerra says "I think you're confusing peace with 'quiet'." and Dash looks at the canister in SubTerra's hand, and realizes it is Dash then says "What's that Vibranium for?" and SubTerra responds "I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan." and he pulls Dash forward with his Magnetic Arm, before blasting him back as Clementine and Daryl are ambushed by SubTerra-Bots as Dash zooms forward, and Quicksilver does the same. Dash then punches Quicksilver in the face and sends him flying back, before being grabbed by SubTerra and the two start fighting. Quicksilver then gets up and zooms past Clementine and Jacks, who are fighting the SubTerra-Bots, and Daryl and Aiden are trying to flank Scarlet Witch. However, Quicksilver zooms in and kicks Aiden, the force of the speed kick sending him flying off the platform, while Clementine and Jacks rip the SubTerra-Bots apart. However, just as Daryl is about to fire at Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver comes in and tackles him, causing the Crossbow bolt to hit a Fuel Tank, which explodes and sends everyone flying, and as the Heroes get up, Quicksilver comes in and incapacitates them all, and Daryl tries to grab his Crossbow and aims it, only for Quicksilver to uppercut him, sending him hard down to the floor. SubTerra is then grabbed by Dash and thrown into a wall, which explodes due to the pipes being ripped to bits by SubTerra's impact. After SubTerra is incapacitated, Dash goes into a hidden entrance, going deep underground. When he gets there, what he finds shocks him: Undermimer's old Gilgenbot that was destroyed by the main characters in Incredibles: Collision Of Worlds! After seeing the Gilgenbot, Scarlet Witch sees this as an opportunity to awaken Dash's deepest fears. Scarlet Witch then gets behind Dash and summons a huge Mind Fear Energy Field, which goes into Dash's head and causes him to pass out. Dash then wakes up in a dark room with a massive pile of Vibranium Metal in the middle, with the pile cracked with spikes and blood all over it. Dash then walks up to the Vibranium Throne, and the he trembles in fear and complete grief: his whole family, Daryl, Jacks, Aiden and Lee lying in a huge pool of blood, impaled by spikes and shot to bits, dead on the scene. Dash then starts walking up the Vibranium Throne, but he hears a pained whimpering sound, and he looks at his feet, seeing Clementine lying in a huge pool of her own blood. Dash then holds Clementine in his arms, but Clementine wakes up and says "Dash, you... You killed us all! You could have done more. You abandoned us..." befor breathing heavily and dying in Dash's arms. Dash, now trembling in fear and grief, says "No... Clementine... No!!!" and he looks at the top of the Vibranium Throne, which has a Portal where the SubTerra Army is invading Earth and completely destroying it. Dash then wakes up from his nightmare and he is still in the room with the Destroyed Gilgenbot in the middle. Scarlet Witch, now shocked and feeling incredibly guilty over what Dash fears, hides from him and watches as he looks as the Gilgenbot. Quicksilver then comes in and says "He's gonna die now." but Scarlet Witch stops him, saying "No, Pietro! He's just... A child. Don't hurt him." and the Maximov twins get out of the area with SubTerra. The rest of the Heroes arrive as they all see the Gilgenbot, taking evidence and files and going back to the house in the hills. After they get back, they discover that SubTerra is planning to build a new body, which has human DNA and can infiltrate any facility in the world. The game switches to a Research Lab in South Korea, where SubTerra has a massive capsule in a hidden room as Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver enter the room, and Scarlet Witch reads the Vibranium DNA of SubTerra's android body. Scarlet Witch then sees the future and watches as SubTerra destroys the world, causing mass extinction. The twins, now shocked at SubTerra's plans, abandon the robot as the Heroes enter, destroying the building as SubTerra retreats with the Android in the capsule. After the Heroes clear the facility of SubTerra-Bots, they immediately chase SubTerra across the highway, being confronted by many SubTerra-Drones. The Heroes clear their pursuers and Dash faces SubTerra on the roof of the truck, and Dash eventually wins by kicking SubTerra off the truck. The Heroes then take the Android Capsule back to base, planning to reprogram the Android. However, SubTerra comes in and tackles Dash, causing the two to land on a road. SubTerra then tries to punch Dash, but Quicksilver comes in and tackles the robot, and Dash gets up. Dash then mocks SubTerra by stealing Quicksilver's catchphras, saying "You didn't see that coming? and Quicksilver follows Dash back to the base, accompanied by Scarlet Witch. Category:Video Games